Medical systems offer a relatively large number of complex applications for reading medical images. These complex applications are often distinguished with regard to standard routine reading and advanced reading. Conventionally, applications use flexible architecture approaches for balancing technical aspects and clinical needs with user demands. However, these technical solutions were solely ‘inside application’ approaches, which lead to a relatively large number of reading applications to map the traditional structure of clinical organizations, treatment, physiology, etc. to application scopes and architectures.
Although applications offer some commonalities in terms of tools and/or features between modalities, -ologies, across diseases, etc., the commonalities are limited. Quite often the user must switch to a different application or even a different taskflow to access necessary tools. In so doing, all or substantially all previously created findings are lost and must be re-created in the new taskflow. Some findings are preserved by utilizing a separate adhoc application offering more tools. But, this added adhoc application cannot be replaced nor can another adhoc application be added without switching to another taskflow. And, if the taskflow is again switched, all or substantially all previously created findings are again lost.
Additionally, for adding adhoc applications, the compatibility repository of, for example, syngo.via contained a white list of allowed applications, from where only a single application can be added and maintained without changing taskflows and losing findings generated in connection with the current taskflow.